The mysterious kisser
by AllyKatButterfly
Summary: The Annual Konoha Masquerade ball has arrived with an unexpected kiss! KibaxIno


Who was my mystery kiss? Ino almost walked into her bedroom door. She couldn't get the question off her mind.

~Flashback~

"_Oh my god! Ino I love your dress, it's gorgeous!"_

_she wore a lilic floor length dress, backless, strapless, with a split up the side. It hugged her curves beautifully, had a slight twinkle in the light._

"_Tell me something I don't know billboard brow, but thanks yours is beautiful too and your mask matches"_

_Sakura wore a strapless hot pink dress that gradually got darker towards the bottom. her mask was hot pink too with hints of black lace around the edges._

"_Of course it does Ino-pig; I picked it to match the dress" Ten Ten came rushing in, she was dressed in a forest green cocktail dress that ended half way down her thighs._

"_Come on guys it's almost midnight hurry up, masks on, ass in gear and get out there" pushing both girls out the bathroom door. Giggling Ino and Sakura slid their masks on and walked into the crowd of people._

"_Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, time to pick a partner" someone announced into the microphone. As Ino and Sakura were standing there, a hand shot out of the crowd grabbing Sakura, pulling her away into the crowd without a word. Ino stood there alone feeling a little bit silly, until someone grabbed her arm pulling and spinning her towards her mystery masked partner for the night._

"_Ok, now that everyone has a partner, I'll throw on a slow romantic song" Ino heard the DJ laugh, then 'Party like a rockstar by Shop Boyz' came on, obviously the DJ had a sense of humour._

"_I love this song!" said a deep voice; the voice came from her partner._

"_Ladies and gentlemen there is only 10 seconds until midnight" the DJ turned down the music for the countdown._

"_10,9, 8"... the countdown had started; looking around Ino could see couples getting ready for the kiss._

"_7,6,5"... Ino turned to face her mystery in a mask, studying his mouth she noticed fangs when he smiled, 'Hmmm'_

"_4,3,2"... Ino decided to slid her hand into her partners hair, it was soft, slowly she started pulling her partner closer towards herself._

"_1"...their lips met, her partner slid his hands from her lower back to her ass, he squeezed. Ino put her other hand in his hair, turning her head slightly as the kiss deepened. He tasted like the punch, sweet and tangy. She ran her tongue over his teeth encountering his fangs, loving the sensation. When he bit her lip she heard a moan escape her lips. Breaking the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his, breathing hard she smiled at him, he smiled back. "You're a good kisser" his deep breathless voice sent shivers throughout her body. "You're not too bad yourself"_

_Suddenly Ino was grabbed by someone and pulled back into the crowd, watching, she saw her mystery kisser get swallowed by the crowd. Turning towards her masked grabber, she was about to ask what they thought they were doing, when she realised it was Sakura._

"_Oh it's just you Sakura!"_

"_Aww, you make it sound like a bad thing, fine then I won't tell you what happened"_

"_What do go on, tell me everything"_

"_Ino, Sakura wait for Temari and me" turning to see Ten Ten running towards them, Ino and Sakura stopped._

"_We were just headed outside; I think I saw Hinata headed that way, quick so we can catch her"_

_Pulling Sakura with her, Ino ran towards the exit. Once outside they found Hinata sitting on a bench in the park, she was dressed in a floor length off the shoulder white dress, she was fanning herself with her white fan._

"_Hey hinata who'd you end up kissing, I'm guessing a certain Kasekage of the sand" lifting an eyebrow mockingly._

"_I-I'm not t-too sure because of the m-mask but it s-sounded like him" she flushed again, fanning herself harder._

"_What about you Temari... do you know who kissed you?" Grinning like a fool, she shook her head._

"_No, but I have a really good idea who it was, or who I'm hoping it was" Sakura was looking ready to burst._

"_What is it billboard brow... your practically jumping off the seat" _

"_Kankuro kissed me" grinning even bigger than before, if that was even possible. Temari was shocked_

"_Are you sure it was him" a note of disbelief in her voice_

"_Of course it was, there's no way it couldv'e been anyone else especially since he grabbed my ass the pervert" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Temari, then turning towards Ino_

"_Who'd you get partnered with?"_

"_I'm not too sure, his mask was covering his face really well, but man could he kiss" a grin spread on her face. Sakura pouted_

"_That's no fun if you couldn't tell who you were kissing, isn't that right Ten Ten" Ten Ten shook her head_

"_No all the fun is in figuring it out the next few days after, like I don't know who I kissed"_

_Ino looked down at her watch, 12:55, oops she was meant to be home by 1 and it would take her 15 minutes to get home._

"_Guys I've gotta get home now, I'm late as it is, and I'll see you guys tomorrow at the smoothie bar"_

"_See you later"_

_~End Flashback~_

'Who was her masked kiss?' she thought to herself

"I don't know but if you keep muttering to yourself people will start questioning your sanity" the voice made Ino jump, turning to find Kiba behind her. Shit she'd said it out loud instead of in her head.

"Don't do that to people dog breath; you scared me half to death!" Ino punched him hard, she wondered how long she had been in her own world. "You're lucky I didn't hit you harder, thinking you were a stalker or something"

"Like you could actually hurt me blondie" Kiba smirked at her flashing his fangs at her.

_'Fangs? why do i have this feeling i'm missing something here'_ Ino stood there for a few minutes until it clicked.

'_No, it couldn't be'_ Ino hadn't realised her shock had shown on her face until Kiba stopped smirking

"You alright, you look like you've just seen a ghost" Ino couldn't believe it, no she wouldn't believe it, she started walking backwards stumbling she started running.

"I've just remembered something, I've gotta go" running as fast as she could, Ino ran towards the smoothie bar, when she ran into Sakura and Ten Ten.

"Hey Ino, what's the rush, the smoothies aren't gonna run out you know" Ten Ten joked.

"Guys I have something to tell you, like in private, sleep over at mine tonight, and tell Temari and Hinata"

Ino quickly ran to her house to get everything set up.

"I wonder what's got her panties in a twist" Sakura watched as Temari and Hinata walked towards the shop.

"Was that Ino I saw running home, what's her problem"

"We don't know but whatever it is, it's got her really worked up"

~later that night~

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" Ino ran to the front door, opening it to see her friends dressed in their PJ's

"It's the PJ squad" Temari smiled as she stepped through the door, the rest followed suit.

"Well I've set us up in the lounge room" the girls ran for the room in question, Ino had spread pillows and quilts all over the ground, had a pile of DVD's near the TV and a table full of food.

"You've out done yourself again, like always" Sakura couldn't wait anymore...

"So we've waited all day to hear this totally awesome secret that isn't for the ears of the public... so spill it sister!" she added a click of her fingers at the end to emphasise what she was saying.

"Well, how do I put this... I think... I think Kiba is my mystery kisser" they all sat there in silence.

"Are you sure, I mean how are you sure that it wasn't someone else like Kankuro"

"Well because Kankuro kissed Sakura remember, also my mystery man had fangs and Kiba has fangs" Sakura sat there nodding "She's got a point Kankuro kissed me, but we need a way to find out that he is her mystery kisser" The five girls sat there pondering how to make sure Kiba was her mystery man, Finally Hinata pointed out

"You'd have to kiss him again to figure it out" Hinata blushed a little.

"Yeah, but how do we get him to kiss me" Ino sighed thinking it hopeless; she flopped back onto the pillows. Temari Giggled, grinning evilly, she had an idea.

"We have to trick him into it" Ino lifted her head to stare at Temari.

"Yeah and how do you suggest we do that?" Temari's smile faded, you could tell she hadn't thought of that. It was Sakura's turn to grin.

"Girls I'm your god, I've got the perfect plan, but it'll require some boy assistance" the girls leaned in closer.

"Ok so what's the plan and what do the boys have to do with it?" Ino was a little worried.

"Ino if this plan is gonna work I'll need you to do exactly as I say, for you have the main role in this plan" Ino bit her lip, she wasn't too sure, but in the past Sakura's plans always did work in the end.

"Ok ok, now spit it out already, what is your marvellous plan, oh holy one!"

"We have to kidnap him" the four girls sat there in shock, Ino was the first to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Where do the boys come into this plan, I mean it's not like we can kidnap him ourselves, we aren't that strong." Sakura just smiled, she grabbed out her phone.

"I think it's time we got some boys in on this plan... now who to pick" she scrolled through her contact list.

"What do you think about Gaara and Kankuro helping with this, do you think they'll tell anyone?"

Ino grinned "No they wouldn't, not if the right girls asked them not to" she shifted her gaze to Sakura and Ten Ten, both girls smiling coyly.

"Sakura make the call, get them to come here now" Temari looked a little bit annoyed that her brothers were going to be helping out, but she knew they were the best people for the job.

~Sakura goes to make the calls, coming back 5 minutes later~

"They're on their way, but haven't got a clue about the plan... yet" Ten Ten looked excited as did Sakura.

"Well let's throw on a DVD until they get here."

"What type of movie does tonight feel like, romance, action or heaven forbid a horror"

"ACTION!" Temari, Sakura and Ten Ten called out together. Hinata nodded her agreement.

"Give me some hot action hero any day!" Ino stated, Sakura sat there smirking.

"Like Kiba?" Sakura teased, Ino punched her in the arm, laughing her ass off when Sakura tried to punch her back, but missed when she ducked. The girls heard a knock on the door, Ino got up still laughing to find Gaara and Kankuro at the door.

"Come on in, we're just watching a movie" Kankuro rolled his eyes

"Probably a romance" Ino beamed at them

"No, you'll be glad to know we chose an action movie, although if you really want we can put a romance on for you" Temari laughed at sarcastic comment. Kankuro glared at his sister as they sat down with the women

"So what are we doing here, not that I'm complaining about being in the presence of beautiful women and Temari" Temari put up her hand to give him the finger, when Hinata stopped her, shaking her head.

"We need your help with a plan; Sakura will explain it to you"

"Ok yes the plan, well we need you two to swear silence of information, for what I'm about to tell you is private... can we trust you both?" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes at them.

Sighing "fine" both brothers spoke in unison. Smiling, Sakura went on to tell them the plan. When she was finished telling them all the plan and they're parts in the kidnapping, she turned to Ino

"I'll say it again, this plan working out all depends on you doing your part and sticking to it" Ino nodded, she knew what she had to do. They went back to watching the movie, letting the brothers out when it was finished, they waved their goodbyes and left.

~The next morning, Day of the plan~

"So I'll see you later, but don't forget where we're meeting"

"Yer yer, I remember" Ino shut the door, turning around she slid down the door leaning against it. She glanced at her watch, it was only 10am, and she had hours until the plan was going down. Ino decided she was going for a walk in the park. Getting up from her position against the door, she was about to turn the handle when a sound came from behind her and then darkness.

Waking up in a place you don't know is scary as hell, but waking up in a place you don't in pure darkness is even scarier. Ino couldn't see anything, even her own hand in front of her face. She had woken up on something soft; using her hands she went to feel around for what she was on.

_Sheets, pillows and a mattress mean _

"I'm on a bed!" she'd spoken the last part aloud not realising it.

"Yer you'd be right about that Ino, now would you mind untying me!" She jumped at the voice coming from the darkness behind her.

"Hello, who's there and how the hell do you know my name; it's too dark for anyone to see in here."

"Walk a little bit forward, then to your right, and the only way I know is because I can smell you" A wave of confusion washed over Ino, sitting there thinking who the hell this was.

"Kiba? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it sure is, now remember take a step to your right and then walk forward" Ino moved to the edge of the bed, moving slowly she placed her feet on the floor, taking a step to the right, she slowly began moving forwards. Kiba lifted his head smelling the air; her scent was getting really close now, he was about to tell her to stop, when she fell over something on the ground, someone grunted.

"Oww, that hurt, however i landed on something softish"

"Really, i wouldnt have known since it was me!" Ino quickly slid off him onto the floor hearing something that sounded something along the lines of 'Dumb blonde' she ignored it.

"I thought I couldn't hurt you." Laughing, Ino decided to find if this room had a light. She got onto hands and knees, moving her hands in front of herself she quickly found a wall and a door frame.

"I've found a door" gliding her hands up the door, she found the handle; turning it she found it was impossible. Moving her hands to the doorframe, she quickly found a switch, flicking it; the light came on in an instant.

"Yes, Let there be light, feel free to praise me now" She turned to see Kiba lying on a pile of sand.

"That bitch, when I get out of here I'm going to get her back for this so bad"

"Ino what's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing, just something"

"How can it be nothing and yet something, what aren't you telling me... Ino?" Kiba sounded angry.

"Um... well... I... I mean to say... we..."

"Ino, just spill it!" Kiba had folded his arms across his chest. Ino could see he was annoyed so she did as he asked and began telling him everything, it all came rushing out.

when Ino was finished she sucked in a well needed breath, smiling she looked at Kiba, whose expression was one of confusion.

"Um, I think I picked up three words there kisser, kidnap and backfire... Ino" he was growling at her now. Ino sagged against the door, feeling a bit guilty about the info she'd just revealed.

"Maybe its best if I start from the beginning and this time I'll slow down"

"Would be nice, so I can actually hear every word" Ino sat there for five minutes just telling Kiba everything from the masquerade ball to the kidnap and interrogate plan, Kiba sat there shocked at the information she was telling him, then a grin broke out across his face.

"fucking hell Ino, I know your blonde but I didnt realise that you were a dumb blonde" Ino went to punch Kiba, but he caught her hand.

"I mean if you were that desprate for a kiss you could've just come and asked me from the start" smirking now, Kiba turned to look at Ino, noting she was blushing from embarrassment, then his words sank in, her blush turned into one of anger.

"If i wanted a kiss it wouldn't be from you, all i wanted was answers." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she shoved him backwards until he was sprawled on the ground, Ino sat straighter. Kiba made kissy faces at Ino, she flipped him off.

"Gross, like I'd even want to kiss you, dog breath, it'd probably taste like dog food!" She went to stand up when something caught around her ankles, putting her off balance making her fall... straight onto Kiba!

"Uh, again? I'm feeling so clumsy today" noting that once again Kiba was beneath her, their legs tangled, bodies pressed close together. Ino turned her face to see Kiba's only centimetres away from her own.

"Right now I could say the same, but your leg is a little too close for comfort." His tone made her shift her right leg, realising how close she really was to certain body parts. Grinning she turned to face him "So I'm guessing no sudden movements, is that right?"

"Well any movement isn't really going to help matters, but yes a sudden movement with your leg may not be the type of movement that I want right now" He winked at her, grinning like a fool. He dragged a hand up her side; she flinched away from his touch.

"You aren't ticklish are you?" repeating the motion, to extract the same reaction.

"Stop it, I am ticklish, so don't" Ino glared at him. Kiba couldn't resist, he rolled over so he was one top and lightly glided his hands over her sides to tickle her, and she started laughing. Ino couldn't get away from his hands, laughing so hard her side began to hurt.

"Enough, I can't take it anymore" she tried to push him off her without any luck. After attempting to avoid his hands, she tried to shove him off again, finding it hopeless she decided to change her tactics and tickle him. Kiba only grabbed her hands placing them either side of her head, he could was so close he could smell her excitement. The smell was too much, leaning down he kissed her. Ino was shocked by his action, her body lay rigid. Kiba pulled back to stare at her.

"Ino ask me; ask me the question you've wanted to this whole time."

Ino was still in shock from the kiss, it took her a little bit to figure out what he was saying, when she finally figure it out, her eyes widened in surprised.

"It is you, isn't it, you're my mystery kisser from the masquerade?" Ino still under him could see his smile become bigger, if that was possible.

"You look so shocked at the thought; did it not occur to you that I might want to kiss you?" Kiba went to roll to the side of Ino when she grabbed his shirt pulling him into a kiss. He was a little shocked by her sudden actions, but kissed her back.

"AHM 'cough' um... guys we have orders to let you go now" both Ino and Kiba ignored the perosn speaking until they got a bucket of water thrown on them. Looking up kiba saw kankuro standing in the doorway with an empty bucket and a smirk on his face. "Sakura wants to see you Ino, oh and Kiba you may want to get changed before you get a cold" chuckling as he walked away.

"Ino, why did you kiss me?" Ino looked up at him innocently "who said I didnt want to kiss you all along, you just needed a little push"

"God Ino I fucking love you so much" He grinned down at the woman in his arms, she grinned back "I love you more..."

Ino pulled Kiba back down for a kiss.

Love makes you do some wierd things!


End file.
